A Midsummer Night's Parade
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: People who had been staying out to late on the summer solstice have been dying for centuries. This time something spreads across Tokyo, and horrible beings start to show up and people start dying. The police are almost useles against this threat, so L comes in. Will the Task Force be able to control and stop this threat known as Kira? And the other beings that crossed over? AU
1. Saisho no gēto hiraku

**I don't own Death Note.**

.-*-.

A single night was special, and this one even more so. A night that was so special that humans weren't allowed to walk the streets. It was a custom passed down by the elders to their children, and their children's children. It was almost a custom now: don't walk the streets on the summer equinox.

A message driven into the heads of the young, but such a message led to confusion and curiosity. They whispered in courtyards and classrooms, made up scary stories to frighten the younger students, but deep down they all wondered, and because they were children they left to find out why. Most survived and said that they saw nothing. Others died. The loss of their lives made them almost martyrs to the other children, but they didn't dare copy what they did.

When he was five he thought about it, but his little sister stopped him, screaming so loud for Dad that the windows could have broken.

That night four children died. The police couldn't do anything against this threat, only impose a curfew and ask parents to watch their kids on this night.

Light Yagami was seventeen, and therefore didn't need to be watched. He knew better, having had so many of his classmates die that way, and so did Sayu. Their parents could rest peacefully because they knew their children wouldn't die tonight.

But still, Light had trouble sleeping, and every so often looked out his window. He usually got board (except when working on cases) and this mystery had plagued him since childhood.

So for the second time in almost five minutes he looked out the window.

Something small ran across his yard. Small and white.

His peaked curiosity overcame his uneasiness and he carefully walked down to the lawn, making sure not to wake up his parents or Sayu.

It was a fox. A Japanese red fox with a white coat.

Light stared at it and it stared right back. _Foxes tend to stay away from humans. What's it doing in Tokyo?_

Its eyes darted over his form and started to slowly move closer to him. Light stayed absolutely still. The closer it got the more he thought that it was glaring at him. Soon it was close enough for Light to feel its breath on his hand.

"Good fox," Light murmured. The fox was _way _too big. Almost 1 and 1/3 meters in length and it was tall enough to reach Light mid-thigh at its shoulder. It bit down gently on his wrist and pulled.

When Light didn't move it growled and pulled even harder, tightening its grip on his arm.

"I don't want to go," he whispered to the fox, and then realized how futile it was talking to a fox.

But the fox let go of his wrist and looked at him with a tilted head.

Then something snapped. Across Tokyo light flared and broke, windows shattered and car alarms went off. Among the noise Light fell to the ground clutching his chest. His insides were on fire. _Am I having a heart attack?_

Just before the darkness closed in he saw the fox run away.

.-*-.

L's eyes drifted over the paper. The murders of people who had stayed out to late on the summer solstice had been going on for hundreds of generations. And just yesterday something happened in Tokyo that a power surge or an earthquake _could _have caused, but there wasn't any record of something like that happening. It was entirely unique, which meant that something had changed in the situation.

Which meant that L might be able to solve a case centuries old.

L stirred his tea with a lollipop. _This could be interesting._

.-*-.

**Okay, first chapter of my new fanfiction, even though a promise that I wouldn't be writing any more new ones. Okay, because this takes place in Japan, and because I'm an American I would welcome any corrections that I've gotten wrong. **

**Also I need someone to explain how in Japan Light name is written as moon and read as light.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Zutsū risuto

**I don't own Death Note.**

.-*-.

Months passed after the blackout, and soon it was gone from most people's minds. In fact the only person who seemed to be nervous about it at all was Yagami Sachiko.

Each passing day seemed to get her tenser, and she seemed close to a breakdown when the first heart attack happened. Light was almost happy. His mother was back to normal, but the deaths didn't stop. With each passing day new criminals died. And these death overshadowed the strange violence that came with it.

People's faces were being sliced open; fires were starting randomly with no cause and more people than ever we're ending up in mental hospitals, and while it did interest him it didn't really affect him on a daily level.

And then the headaches started.

At the beginning it was just pressure, nothing to complain about. But it got worse.

This was why he was staring out the window, wishing that the teacher would _just shut up!_

Of course if his father knew about those thoughts they would have a _very _long talk about respect, but at the moment he didn't really care. The side of his head felt like it was hit by a car, and then pieces of the car got lodged in him and couldn't be retrieved.

"Yagami-kun, please translate the sentence into Japanese."

Light's eyes drifted to the book. "'The world was to me a secret which I desired to divine. Curiosity, earnest research to learn the hidden laws of nature, gladness akin to rapture, as they were unfolded to me, are among the earliest sensations I can remember.'"

The teacher nodded, his way of saying 'perfect'.

Light only went back to staring out the window.

.-*-.

Lind L. Tailor. That name was at the bottom of a long list of names that Light found on his desk.

_No! no… no… nonononono._

During the broadcast it felt like someone was trying to split Light's head open with a blunt axe. He barely managed to notice that all the people on the list had died of heart attacks.

_Kira. L. Lind L. Tailor. Yagami Light._

Light gritted his teeth. _What the hell is going on?_

_What is __**wrong**__ with me?_

.-*-.

Light's headache managed to dull down to a faint pressure during dinner. Just in time for his father do get home.

Dinner had started off with mindless small talk, and would have stayed that way if Light hadn't started talking.

"You're in charge of the Kira Case, aren't you Dad?"

"Raito," his mother scolded.

"How did you know?" Sōichirō asked, eminently stern.

Light blinked in surprise. "I've never seen you so stressed. Dad, I want to help."

"Absolutely not," Sachiko said.

"Mom-"

"No. I'm having enough trouble letting your father take this case. This 'L' isn't going to last lone."

Sōichirō crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"We both know that Kira isn't human, and humans shouldn't interfere with the work of the gods."

"Kira is no god, and I intend to bring him to justice."

Sachiko sighed and turned back to her son. "No Raito. I cannot control Sōichirō actions, but you are not getting involved in this case."

Sōichirō glared at his wife. "Raito, Sayu, both of you go to your rooms."

The two teens eminently got up and walked to their rooms.

"Why do you think that Mom was saying those things? Does she really think that Kira is a god?" Sayu asked her older brother, keeping her voice down so the parents wouldn't hear.

Light shrugged. "Night Sayu."

"Night Raito."

Light shut and locked his bedroom door behind him and collapsed onto his bed.

His right hand touched something smooth and oily.

.-*-.

L picked up the papers. "Are these all the folders on the criminals who died by heart attack?"

"Yes Ryuzaki."

The young man's eyes flickered over the profiles. "And the FBI agents?"

"Waiting for your word."

L nodded. "Thank you Watari."

.-*-.

It had turned out to be a feather. A large, oily black feather. And next to that was a list.

Light did a search on the names, even going as far as hacking into the NPA database. They were all criminals who had died of heart attacks.

_Kira is a college student._

"What?" Light's eye flickered to the list of names, to the feather, and to the screen.

"_Well, isn't __**that **__interesting?"_

Light turned sharply, and would have screamed, if his brain hadn't just caught fire. He collapsed onto his bed, gripping his head his arms.

"_Hey, you alright?"_

Light tried to answer, if just for the sake of being polite, but something dark gripped his mind and didn't let go.

.-*-.

"One criminal every hour for the last three days," Matsuda breathed out. No doubt his eyes were wide.

And after L announced that Kira could control the time of death, and they had a leak if information no doubt that his eyes would be even wider.

L stared at the computer screen in front of him. "Watari, please contact the FBI. I have a job for them."

The old man nodded and left the room, leaving L alone.

L bit down on his thumb. _Very interesting._

.-*-.

**Sorry the time line is a bit choppy, I'm trying to get as much canon information down so I can move on to my ideas. If you have any recommendation please let me know. Read and review please.**


End file.
